


The Warlock Must Die

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 乌瑟已死，新王未立。亚瑟乔装改扮卧底在一群强盗中，却见到了最不想见的那个人。originally for 亚梅合志《矢志不渝》2016.7
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	The Warlock Must Die

The Warlock Must Die 法师必须死去

By 故衣红莲

整整一天，他们在树林里漫无目的地转悠，一无所获。临近傍晚时开始下雨，所有人都淋湿了，靴子上沾满了泥，刀柄变得又湿又滑。男人们无精打采地回到城堡，湿淋淋的夜色在身后帷幕般降落，蒙在树林的每一只眼睛上。

大厅里燃着壁炉，一些人将外套脱在墙角，凑到火边烤湿透的鞋袜。贝特朗坐在桌边，一面慢条斯理地将冷牛肉切成小块，一面用残酷的灰眼睛仔细打量部下。

“先生们，今天找到了什么？”坐在他对面的莱克勒大声问。他粗野的大嗓门震得桌上火焰来回摇晃，影子也跟着不停摆动，“葛狄文！”

片刻之后，叫做葛狄文的青年从侧边走廊的拱门里走出，腰间挂着刚刚擦干净的剑。他成为强盗已经有些日子了，但依然保持着那种令人发笑的骑士脾气：清晨用盐擦洗牙齿；说话文雅，不肯使用撒克逊强盗的粗口；即便是在满是虱子的稻草堆里睡觉，也要竭力保持外表整洁，偶尔抱怨两句没有洗澡的热水。

他的这些举动在撒克逊人看来有趣又讽刺。“整洁”和“高雅”仿佛烙印在他骨子里，仿佛他生来应当是个上等人，而不是如他们般打家劫舍混吃等死的土匪。他的金发和蓝眼睛也让他显得格格不入，“一只混在火鸡堆里的鹰崽儿”，他们如此取笑他。这时年轻人就会轻轻把手搭在剑柄上，不置可否地耸肩微笑。

只有看他打架时那股不要命的狂劲儿，强盗们才能将他归入自己的一员。据这年轻人自己说，他曾是卡美洛的骑士，因斗气失手杀死了一名有势力的贵族的儿子。根据国内律法他要被斩首示众，但他想办法逃了出来，并再也不打算回去。

“头儿，今天我们连一条杂鱼都没捞到。天气已经很冷了，从这边经过的商队在减少。”金发年轻人用优雅的“上等人”口音清晰地说，“但我们在回来的路上抓到了一个人。”

贝特朗一直低着头玩弄餐刀，听到这里抬起头看了看他，又回头在大厅里寻找，果然看到一个瘦弱的黑发年轻人手脚都被捆绑着，眼睛上蒙了黑布坐在墙角阴影里。他一直在发抖，似乎察觉到自己正是谈话的对象，他把自己往后面又缩了缩。

莱克勒不悦地收回目光：“不过是个普通的穷小子，我们这里没有给多一个人的口粮。”

“我不能放他走。”葛狄文踌躇着，与他平时的冷静果断很不相衬，这勾起了两个强盗头领的兴趣。贝特朗和莱克勒都停止用餐看向他。

“我认识这人。他是卡美洛的宫廷仆人——你知道，很受重视的那种。”

莱克勒大笑起来，笑声里有种暧昧的意味。

“很受重视。一个仆人而已。”

葛狄文还想说什么，贝特朗冷冷地打断。

“如果是从卡美洛来的，你应该杀了他。他会给你招来麻烦。”

“——也能给我带来大把的黄金。你们想象不到卡美洛愿意拿多少钱来赎他，我讲一件事你们就能明白：王子曾经带着他所有的骑士到艾尔铎去，只为了帮这小子打退一帮像我们这样的强盗——艾尔铎甚至都不在卡美洛境内。”

“如果他真像你说的那样重要，就不会没有任何保护地独自在树林里赶路。”贝特朗指出。

“我猜他是想偷偷逃回家里去。毕竟自从国王病倒后，卡美洛的任何一个地方都变得不安全了。”葛狄文耸耸肩。

这勾起了一些不久前的回忆，两人都沉默了一会儿。贝特朗深思熟虑后问：“他认出你了吗？”

“我想没有。天色很暗，下着雨，他又怕得厉害。我蒙住了他的眼睛，这样即便他出去，也无法指认回来的路。”

“你干得很好，如果你说的是真话，要到了赎金，今冬我们就能过得舒坦一些。”莱克勒伸手摸到腰间那个从不离身的钱袋，“小子，拿去买烧酒喝吧。找人把他关进地牢，小心别让他看见你的脸。”

他着意观察这年轻人的细微神情，葛狄文一向冷静的眼中透出热切的贪婪，金币的闪光已压过了一切。他松开手，五个金币叮叮当当地掉在桌上，年轻人不待它们停止滚动便将其尽数纳入口袋。

莱克勒不动声色地与贝特朗交换了满意的眼色。他从不会看走眼，这年轻人不过是个见钱眼开的蠢才罢了。

葛狄文走开了，大厅里烤火的人已经散去，聚集到另一个用作餐厅的房间。贝特朗点燃海泡石烟斗深深吸了一口：“你真觉得这小子没问题？我们以前从不接纳来路不明的家伙，也不会如此轻信这样的情报。”

“看他的眼睛就知道跟我们是一路货色。管他是什么来路，都会给这个治得服服帖帖。”莱克勒粗壮的指头将指间金币磨得闪闪发亮，“魔鬼也会在它跟前下跪的呀，伙计。”

城堡从建好的那刻开始死去，正如人甫一落地就马不停蹄奔向往生。梅林躺在冰凉潮湿的地面，听见这巨大衰朽的建筑物从每一道墙壁裂缝里发出喘息，风声在高处隐微呼啸，像一个垂死的人竭力鼓动肺腔微弱地呐喊。他闭上眼，感觉自己身处一副渐渐腐烂的巨兽骨骼中央，随之一同往地下沉沦。

他仍不能确认自己的行动是否正确，亚瑟看起来快要气炸了。来这里的路上，王子的手紧紧钳制着他的上臂，力道之大几乎让他觉得自己的骨头会被就此拗断。视线为黑布所阻隔，鼻尖都是泥土和雨水味，他跌跌撞撞地被挟持着在林中穿行，无暇喘息，也不能与亚瑟有进一步的交流。

但这是值得的。他找到了亚瑟，亲眼见到他完好无损，于是其余一切都变得微不足道了。即便他暂时让亚瑟陷入了相当麻烦的境地，从方才在大厅里听到的只言片语判断，至少目前他们都性命无虞。

梅林对着黑暗虚空微笑了一下，他从不知道王子可以是如此出色的演员。从前他总觉得亚瑟实在太过诚恳，不擅长说谎，又对别人过于轻信。现在看来，或许只是他不屑于欺骗和怀疑的伎俩。

发霉的空气让他低声咳嗽。梅林侧过身将自己蜷缩成一团，低声念咒弄干了衣服。他可能因为淋雨和连日疲倦有一点发烧了，糟糕的是他不知道怎样用魔法使自己好起来——在这方面，他的魔法技能几乎还没有从宫廷医师那儿学到的草药知识来得有用。法师懊恼地将额头紧贴地面，冰凉粗粝的石头表面让肌肤的热度稍微降了下来，隐隐焦躁的心情也有所缓解。

自乌瑟在萨温节庆典上病倒的那个夜晚开始，将近一个月他没有睡过一次好觉，亚瑟和骑士团的众人更是如此。起初所有人都陷入一片慌乱，像一大群蜜蜂在蜂巢内疯狂地撞来撞去，发出恼人的嗡嗡声。后来有人想起了生命之杯，于是又一股脑地涌向地下室，却发现它已在不久前被人盗走了。国王生病并非像所有上了年纪的人一样，是一场风寒偶然撞上了他，他遭遇的是一场精心策划的谋杀。不管在仓库里留下杂乱脚印的人是谁，他们都铁了心要让国王在疾病中缓慢痛苦地死去，而且他们很可能就会成功的。

于是所有人的目光都落在亚瑟身上。他们说话的语气陡然敬重起来，梅林能够听出那里面细微的分别。他们的眼睑垂得更低，说话时措辞更加谨慎。他们面对的不再是王子，而是君临国度的王，金冠的闪光在每个人眼角余光里滑过，那几乎就是触手可及的未来。

亚瑟没有像人们所期待的那样顺理成章地接替他父亲的工作。相反，他将所有事务丢给两个信任的骑士，自己带着其余的人到外面追索盗贼的踪迹。这事做起来几乎像大海捞针，但王子的举动里透露出超出理智的狂热——或许还有恐惧。当梅林骑着马在他身侧飞奔时，总是看见王子绷紧的下巴线条和紧抿的嘴唇，好像他一说话就会有什么东西从身体里倾泻出来似的。于是他明白，亚瑟在逃避。逃避那座辉煌而冰凉的宫殿，也逃避盘桓在城堡上空堆叠的巨大云层。那是无数死亡、热望、权柄、阴谋与贪欲的混合物。当他躺在自己的床上，那些东西坠落在他的梦境里，让他噩梦连连，呼吸阻滞。

有时梅林心里会猝然跃出黑暗的念头，像鱼从极深的湖泊底部突然跃出水面，鳞片有一霎那反射出冰冷银光。如果放任乌瑟就此死去，亚瑟或许会活得更加轻松。毕竟任何人迟早都是要死的，他心底有点战栗地想着，亚瑟明显只是在逃避这个事实罢了。亚瑟极力想将一切都保持原样，因为他害怕改变——他究竟在怕什么呢？他已经有了如此多的爱和信任。如果亚瑟愿意接受，他可以将自己所有的魔法力量都献出而毫无怨怼。

紧接着他想起了亚瑟为自己取的假名，“葛狄文”，一个如此光明的名字，仅仅将它从唇齿间念出来都感到自己被照亮。梅林合上眼睑，魔法在身体里随着热度膨胀，一浪一浪地冲刷着四肢，令他有种懒洋洋的困倦。

在亚瑟的起居室里，朝北的窗户晴日往往打开，屋内充满柔和光线，光斑在干净的地板上跳动，反射温润的色泽。当他坐在地板上打磨盔甲时，亚瑟翘着脚，以各种奇怪的姿势漫不经心地来回翻看地图和文件，不时提出一些无理要求等着他满足。有时阳光太过温暖，他坐在地板上小憩，金发混蛋蹲在他身边恣意拨弄他的头发，待他醒来又假装严肃地指责他偷懒。

“梅林，醒醒，你这个只会睡觉的蠢货。”他通常用高高在上惹人厌烦的腔调说，“如果三秒钟内你再不睁开眼睛，我就要考虑换个仆人。”

梅林眨眨眼睛，意识到自己睡着了，但亚瑟的声音并不是梦境的一部分。大概已近深夜，整座废弃的古堡陷入死寂，离他很近的地方有另一人呼吸的声音。他迷迷糊糊地爬起来走近铁门，好奇自己为何仅凭呼吸声就能认出一个人。

亚瑟站在牢门边，手指紧紧握住栅栏，英俊的脸上满是压抑的怒气。梅林清醒了一些，直觉想要退缩，但亚瑟把手伸进来揪住他胸前的衣服，以不至于弄伤他但无法抗拒的力道将他拉近。黑暗中梅林看到他的眼睛，像两团小小的蓝色火焰。

魔鬼会不惜一切代价收藏这对眼睛的，他想着，竭力轻松地笑起来：“所以，殿下，我保住自己的职位了吗？”  
亚瑟没有回答，视线扫过梅林的前额。晚饭前那里还洁净完好，但现在有一道新鲜的伤口，凝固的血迹顺着眼角蜿蜒而下。他看着眼前这个傻乎乎微笑的白痴，怒气在胃里翻搅，捏紧拳头。

“哪个混账打了你？”

梅林迷茫地眨眨眼睛，后知后觉地小心触碰一下前额。  
“噢。是把我押进来的那人，我想他的脾气不太好。他一直在骂骂咧咧，说我耽误了他吃饭，让他今晚本能抢到的肉排都落空了。”

“他还不如把你吃了，这样你就不会不带脑子不要命地乱跑。”亚瑟恶狠狠地将一包东西从栏杆缝隙一股脑儿塞进他怀里，“但他不吃你是正确的，你还不如一块肉排上的肉多，而且一定干巴巴的很难吃。”

“我还以为你会高兴看到我出现，至少我能在精神上给你一些支持。而现在除了捍卫我身为仆人的尊严，我还得费心捍卫自己身为食物的尊严。”梅林从鼻子里哼了一声，“世道真是艰难。”

亚瑟不可抑地轻笑出声。梅林的到来让他着实焦躁了一阵子，但随着谎言继续编织，形势变得稳定，他开始体会到焦躁下面流动的喜悦。不可否认，能重新看到梅林是件值得高兴的事，事实上远远超出了“高兴”的程度，甚至都令他感到有点久违的幸福。

梅林拆开包裹，翻出一些干净的布，治外伤的药膏，一只装满的水袋还有食物。肚子应景地叫了一声，那些人把他扔在这里时似乎完全忘了他也要吃饭这回事儿。他和亚瑟隔着一道铁门面对面坐下，小声谈论上次分别之后发生的所有事。

“……当我在半路上遇到兰斯洛特，知道你预备混入强盗中间的鲁莽计划之后，我就决定无论如何先来找你，因为没有我你连衬衣都不会穿。”

王子发出表示抗议的咕哝声。

“当时这伙人还在不停地向北走，我们只有两个人，必须得有一个人始终跟着他们，另一人回去找到援兵。混入他们中间是最稳妥的做法，而且还可以趁机打探消息。”

“你对‘稳妥’的定义大概跟我很不同。所以，现在有生命之杯的线索了吗？”

“我肯定这就是拿走了它的那伙人。贝特朗——那个强盗头子腰间的挂饰，和高文在地下仓库里发现的一样。但我始终没机会找到他们究竟把它藏在哪儿。他们一直都对我盯得很紧。”

梅林沉默了一阵子：“我们不能在这里耽搁太久。”

“我知道。”亚瑟说，“我会再努力找找线索，这期间他们要派人到卡美洛发勒索信，还能拖延一段时间。至多五天，无论找不找得到，我都会想办法和你一起走。”

梅林惊讶地看着他：“我还以为说服你要费很多口舌。”

“既然已经知道了他们的据点，可以回头再带人来找。”亚瑟的声音透露出挣扎，垂下眼睛望着自己的指尖。要承认错误并不容易，但他开始意识到自己至少有一部分是做错了。为了一个自私的愿望，他已经牵扯进来太多的人，包括梅林。不知道为什么，当他想到梅林时，这种罪恶感突然变得令人无法忍受。

“而且，我已经好久好久没有洗一个热水澡啦。”他轻声说。

他们没再说话。地牢天花板的某处裂缝不停地渗水，水滴轻轻敲打在地上，像一个人在夜里隐秘地哭泣。

梅林掌心向上轻声念叨，手心浮现出金色的纹路，将他的脸照亮。撒克逊强盗对他们的牢房太过自信，或者对他的能力太过轻视，因此甚至没有费心给他安排看守，这为他提供了很多方便。他再一次凝神追索生命之杯的动向，魔法的波动在此地更为强烈，也令他更加确信，他们所找的东西已经不在此处。它曾经在这里出现过，随后被转手交给他人——同他一样具有强大魔法能力的人，线索到此中断。

法师望着浮在虚空中的幻影出神，圣杯旋转着，曼妙繁复的花纹印入他熔金般的瞳孔。他刚才看到的比前几次都要多，场景不断飞旋转换，留在视网膜上的眩晕感此刻还没有褪去。他第一次看到了那个带走圣杯的人，那是一个女人，黑色长卷发，鲜红嘴唇，春日荆棘丛般的绿眼睛。

他不知该如何向亚瑟解释。说服他放弃寻找，接受他父亲必死的命运，或者说服他相信亲人的背叛，这两者几乎同等残酷，后者在残酷之外还隐藏着巨大的危险。莫甘娜蓄谋已久，随时会对亚瑟不利。也许是一块加了佐料的糕点，也许是一次小小的马鞍断裂的意外，王城顷刻间便会易主。

镶金嵌玉的王座下从来有堆积如山的血污和尸骸。梅林打个冷战，想到亚瑟或许也会成为那些尸体中的一具，这个假设让他体会到了心脏撕裂的痛感。

楼梯上传来轻微的脚步声。梅林瞳孔闪烁一下，所有光芒霎时黯淡消弭。亚瑟走下台阶，在黑暗中摸索着走近，小声叫他的名字。他们只有在所有人都沉睡后才有机会小心地交谈几句，像这样隔着栅栏，仿佛夜里幽会的情侣。如果地点不是地牢，也不必担心一群拿刀弄剑的撒克逊强盗突然跳起来将他们戳成筛子，这事儿的确算得上浪漫。

梅林站起身。一瞬间他脑子里闪过亚瑟和格尼维尔幽会的场景，但他将那些画面强行压了下去。

亚瑟在栅栏前停下，声音十分疲倦，“我来是要告诉你，明天有逃走的机会。强盗们晚上会在外面空地举行一个宴会，城堡里只有很少的人，那时候逃跑比较容易。我会想办法搞到钥匙来找你，你做好准备。”

梅林点点头，迟疑着。

“你有话要说吗？”

“事实上，亚瑟。”法师艰难地开口，“我怀疑生命之杯已经不在这儿了。”

亚瑟呼吸停了一下，站着不动，仿佛一具雕像。梅林感到他的目光投注在自己脸上，他继续说下去：“今天我听到两个强盗的谈话，他们用那东西和一个人做了交易……一个女人，他们并不知道她是谁，也不知道她把东西带去了哪里。她给了大把的钱来堵住他们的嘴。”

“……”

“他们就站在楼梯上谈话，大概忘记了我在这儿。声音很小，但我听得很清楚。”

“既然如此，”王子的声音有些沙哑，“我们不必在此纠缠了。”

在接受了自己的错误后，他还顺理成章地接受了失败。亚瑟极力让自己不要去想乌瑟衰老皱缩的脸和混浊的眼睛。那是他离开卡美洛前最后向他告别时看到的父亲，那令人伤心又恐怖的一幕始终在他心头盘桓。死亡。他极力吞咽着喉间不存在的异物。死亡，他早已同它结识，却永远无法同它熟稔。

思绪被拉扯回萨温节前夜，他记起了奇妙明亮的篝火，姑娘们手腕上系的小铃铛发出欢快的声音，如同银色的溪流。天上飘着碎雪，落在鼻尖然后融化，空气里氤氲令人愉快昏醉的食物香气。梅林鼻尖和耳朵冻得通红，一直傻兮兮地笑着，说要给他表演一个准备已久的节目。他不肯承认自己觉得那笑容很可爱，目光却不曾从男仆的秀丽的蓝眼睛和柔软嘴唇上移开。

他不懂为何命运会安排人们在幸福的顶点猝然跌落，喜怒无常的女神也许已厌倦了日复一日周而复始的戏码，需要欢笑与悲痛为她的故事增添佐料。

他们全都是被她玩弄于掌心的傀儡。

在黑暗中，亚瑟感到梅林的手指搭在自己小臂上。那么纤细的手指，却有种脆生生的坚硬劲儿，捏得他皮肤微微发痛。疼痛多少将他从恍惚中唤醒。梅林用气声在他耳边低声说：“有人。”

头顶响起一阵脚步和低语，片刻又归于沉寂，大约是某个强盗起夜时惊醒了同伴。他们保持着那个姿势又沉默了几分钟，梅林悄声道：“你该回去了。”

“明天见。”亚瑟轻轻地回应他，留恋地感到梅林的手松开了。直到很久之后，他才明白这种留恋的意味。

亚瑟经历过许多次命悬一线的战斗，但从未像这次一般清楚地感到自己要完蛋了。当他走到台阶尽头时，那里等着的不是梅林，而是把玩匕首的贝特朗。

“葛狄文，我不知道你对我们的俘虏如此热心。”他冷冰冰的腔调总是令人想起蛇，浸透了毒液，从嘴里咝咝吐出鲜红的信子。

心脏在喉咙口狂跳，亚瑟的手向剑柄移动了一下又停住了。他大可以在这里杀了他，但梅林还在他们手上，他不能冒任何险。

“我不是要来找俘虏，只是来找你，头儿。大家都在等着你到场。”他神色镇定地说。

贝特朗的灰眼睛刮刀一般从上到下锋利地扫视他，半晌冷笑一声将匕首插回腰间。

“既然如此，我们可以一道去，听说他们准备了些有趣的余兴节目。”

不出意外，他在强盗围坐的篝火边看到了手脚被缚的梅林。这是这么久以来他第一次看到明亮光线下的梅林。

他曾以为梅林已经不能变得更瘦了，现在发现自己是错的。梅林瘦得像一件单薄的瓷器，蓝眼睛在苍白的脸上显得更大更亮，那里面带着热度的光令亚瑟吃惊。他想到梅林可能会有点生病，毕竟他总是不断有小病小灾的，但他不知道梅林会烧得这么厉害。亚瑟心里一片慌乱，在心底痛恨自己的愚蠢。

“啊，我们的小鹰雏儿。”莱克勒举着酒杯朝他遥遥一敬，“我们就等着你来开始宴会了。”

亚瑟站着不动，恐惧在心里发酵，几乎令他血液凝结。贝特朗证实了他的猜想，他将手里的匕首扔在亚瑟脚边，示意他捡起来，随即看了一眼梅林。

“这是在那小子的靴子里搜到的。既然你已杀过一个卡美洛人，那么再杀一个也无妨。在我们眼前杀了他，用他的血来祭祀我们的女神。”

“这是怎么回事？我们不是说定，要用他来换取赎金——”

“我们做了更大的买卖，那点赎金现在无关紧要了。现在我们为这小朋友找到了新的用途，那就是给大家找点乐子。”贝特朗说完，几条粗野的喉咙大声附和着，他们已喝了不少酒，血腥残暴的本能在火焰中受到刺激，急需一场杀戮。

“这太荒唐了，”亚瑟极力做出轻蔑混杂着愤怒的神气，以显示自己受到了冒犯，“他与我没有任何恩怨，也没有犯罪。我从不杀无辜者。”

人群中起了一点哄笑。“你看他，做了强盗，还留着骑士的脾气。”

“这是不行的，小子，别跟我耍花招。”贝特朗阴沉地说，“如果你不肯杀他，那么我就当场杀了你们两个。”

亚瑟环视一周。围坐的强盗有六七十个之多，而他带着生病的梅林乎没有可能脱困。众目睽睽之下，他慢慢走到梅林身边，大脑飞速旋转，刹那已掠过去一千个念头，没有一个给了他完美的答案。

他伸手揪住梅林的衣领，将他从地上拖起来，直视着那双眼睛，它的美和清澈此刻剑刃般刺穿了王子的身体。他应当保护好梅林，从一开始就不该把他卷进这些事里来。他只是个年轻的小仆人，没有能力自保，只会整天傻乎乎地笑着跟在自己后面做这做那，而他心安理得地全都接受了。到底是什么给他这样的自信，让他觉得自己一定会保护好梅林呢……？

梅林的肌肉绷紧，身体不停地轻微摇晃，眼睛屡次失焦又努力聚拢。他烧得厉害，亚瑟知道他体力已经几近耗竭，甚至都不能站稳。强盗们把他的虚弱会错了意，以为他认出被通缉的杀人犯才会如此惊恐，因此毫无顾忌地调侃：“他在卡美洛的名声大概不是很好吧？嗯？”

亚瑟与他对视了一会儿，将他手脚的绳子都以刀尖挑断。没人过来阻止他，他们只是远远地看着，一边大笑着喝酒吃肉。

我不知道该怎么办了。亚瑟的眼睛在说。

他说出口的却是：“我不会做任何伤害你的事。如果他们要杀你，也要先踏过我的尸体才行。”

梅林轻轻摇了摇头，蓝眼睛因高热而亮度灼人。你应该杀了我。

“这种时候就别逞英雄了，他们人很多，你不会活下来的。”惊慌从心头退却，梅林感到某种东西在脑海中慢慢清晰。他开始伸手推拒亚瑟，王子顺理成章地捉住他的手腕将他拉近，做出两人争执的样子。

“他们已开始怀疑你了，亚瑟，你必须立刻动手。相信我，会没事的……”

“我不能……我不会……”王子的呼吸极端混乱，他已经开始失去理智。他们互相推搡着，身体纠缠，在火光里投下奇异的影子，远观者难以辨清动作。强盗们都将目光投向这边，并不担心。猎物逃跑前总要挣扎一番，据说骑士都有不杀无力反抗者的规矩。

“听着，亚瑟。有一件事，有一件事，我没有告诉你……如果你知道，你一定会杀了我……”梅林急促地说，蓝眼睛里燃烧着一个可怕的秘密。亚瑟像中邪一般盯紧他翕动的嘴唇，梅林声音压得极低，近乎耳语：“亚瑟，我是个……”

就在他转移注意力的瞬间，梅林抓住他的右手，以难以想象的力度将刀刃迎向自己的胸膛。匕首猛地向前一冲，几乎没有遇到任何阻力就深陷入梅林的胸口。一刹那血色从黑发年轻人脸上完全褪去，他喉咙里发出一两声极低的痛苦呻吟，手指无力地松开，身体微微痉挛着向后倒退两步，倒在地上不动了。

亚瑟剧烈颤抖了一下，嘴唇张开又合拢，没发出任何声音。他麻木地站在火光中，双手徒劳地保持着伸入虚空的动作，仿佛被魔鬼攫走了灵魂。

莱克勒大步走上前，看到了黑发年轻人的尸体。他黑而微卷的头发凌乱地散在前额，透明涣散的蓝眼睛半睁着，像两颗失去光泽的玻璃。匕首插在胸口，暗红的血在他身下慢慢积成一小滩。

强盗粗大的手掌用力拍拍年轻人的肩膀：“小子，我就知道你会做到的。等你这行干久了就会清楚，任何人的命都没什么差别，他们在你的刀下全都一样。”

“是啊，我现在已经很清楚了。”亚瑟让双手垂到身侧，脸色苍白，神色镇静地回望他。他看起来像大病初愈的人从长梦里醒来，平静得令人心里陡生寒意。“把这人留给我可以吗？我想在夜里亲手埋葬他。”

整整一晚，他坐在强盗中间，喝味道极冲的甘蔗酒，听他们放声唱着野蛮的撒克逊歌谣，酒意将他的脸颊染上微红。强盗们此刻毫无芥蒂地接纳了他，现在他们可以相信这个人是卡美洛的叛徒了。他们都没注意到金发年轻人的眼神始终清醒，那是一片冰封的海，将所有情绪冻结其间。

当他吞食酒液，一同流过喉管在他体内汹涌冲刷的东西不是悲伤，而是一种麻木的痛楚。像一个行走在巨大冰球内部的人看外面的火光，没有热度，光芒却毫无保留地刺入眼底。梅林就躺在离他不远的地方，而他揣着梅林留给他的最后一样东西，那是残忍的勇气。

宴会结束后他回到房间，仔细擦拭了自己的剑，随后坐下来等待。整座城堡睡熟了，外面开始下雨。他悄悄站起来，像一个鬼魂在城堡里来回走动，悄无声息地割断了强盗们的喉管，双手毫不颤抖。先是那些纵声附和者，其次是带笑旁观者。像一个割掉影子的人一样，他要割掉一直被旁人视为愚蠢的仁慈——那不过就是另一种形式的软弱，他已痛饮了苦酒。

他转过楼梯拐角寻找贝特朗，颈侧突然抵上一个冰凉物件。贝特朗在身后魔鬼一般低声轻笑：“我从一开始就知道，你不是和我们一伙的。”

柔和轻笑在爬满阴影的过道间回荡，比冷冰冰的腔调更令人毛骨悚然。亚瑟心内反而镇静下来：“所以，你怎么做呢？杀了我吗？”

“这不正是你所希望的吗。”灰眼睛的魔鬼残酷地说，“这样你就可以去陪伴被你杀死的小朋友了。”

其实听起来还不赖，亚瑟想。他握紧剑柄，酝酿着一次反击，但紧接着听到了第三个人的声音：“对不起，我不会允许。”

三面女神在上，他大概疯了，或是真的已经死了。抵在颈边的剑铿然坠地，紧接着是肉体倒地的声音。亚瑟僵硬地回过头，贝特朗面朝下趴着，后背插着一把眼熟的匕首。而那个站在尸体身边大口喘气的人，要么是梅林，要么是魔鬼披着梅林的皮来引诱他下地狱。

“这是我第几次救你的命来着？”黑发蓝眼的年轻人朝他咧开嘴笑着，身体不停地摇晃。

“你没有死。”亚瑟声音低得近乎耳语。

“我没有。这中间有点复杂，但我没有死。你看，我好好的。”梅林伸开手臂转了个圈。

这个动作让他晕得更厉害了。梅林走了两步，软绵绵地向前扑倒，亚瑟一把捞住这个白痴的腰，让他伏在自己胸前。他的身体是滚烫的，而不是死尸那样冷冰冰的。这是梅林，活着的梅林，会呼吸会嘟囔抱怨，露出好看笑容的梅林。是他的梅林。

那些曾经被封冻的悲伤哗啦一下全溢了出来，混杂着一些古怪而温情的念头——几乎到了让亚瑟恐惧的程度。他难以自控地将梅林紧紧拥入怀中，听见对方的骨骼在挤压下发出咯吱咯吱的声音，但他不曾放松自己的力道。犹如雪亮闪电霎时劈开暗夜，他突然无比清晰地意识到，自己是多么害怕失去他。失去某人于他而言从不是件轻松的事，但没有一个人能令他体会到如此剧烈，撕裂灵魂的痛苦。

此刻他再次完整了。

“在我从匕首下死里逃生后，我又要被你的拥抱勒个半死。”梅林在他怀里微弱地扑腾着，软软的头发蹭着他的脸，但亚瑟简直无法把他放开。

“所以，你究竟是怎么做到的？”他结结巴巴地问，因过于巨大的情绪冲击而无法顺畅地说话。

梅林头晕目眩地示意他查看留在贝特朗身上的匕首。亚瑟将它拔出，发现刀柄上有一个不易察觉的机关。

“这是我在下城区市场上买的小玩意儿，柄是空心，里面装了弹簧。把那机关往上拨，刀刃是卡住的，但往下拨，刀刃就会随着弹簧来回滑动。”梅林喘了口气，“这样你拿它戳什么东西，刀刃会缩进去，挤破里头的液囊。我买了它，本来是想在萨温节的庆典上表演戏法用的。”

亚瑟瞪着他。“这就是你说准备了很久的节目？！”

“为了让那些颜料看起来像血，我整整磨了一星期的朱砂粉末！”

亚瑟哭笑不得地将他抗在肩上：“我拒绝称赞你，以这样的智力和趣味是不能成为法师的。”

“我能做到的事儿还有很多呢，”梅林嘟嘟囔囔地将脸贴上亚瑟的后颈，困倦地闭上眼睛，“我们现在要回家了吗？”

“是啊。当然了。”亚瑟悄声说着走下楼梯，同时惊讶地在自己嘴角尝到了眼泪。

天亮之前旅人们踏上了熟悉的路。精疲力竭，两手空空，浑身沾满血渍般的污迹，好在他们都还活着。亚瑟将梅林放在树下，紧挨着他坐下来，享受短暂的休息。

如果我们没有那么好的运气，没有碰巧拿到带机关的匕首，那该怎么办？这问题在年轻王子的心头盘桓，但他无法开口去问。那一定是一个过于沉重，以致他不能承受的答案。

他不知道，此刻梅林也在想着同样的问题，而且比他想得更远。法师合着眼睛，因高热陷入半梦半醒之中。在不久前那疯狂的僵局里，有一瞬间他几乎就要吐露出最大的秘密。他情愿为亚瑟所杀。甚至，与承受亚瑟的愤怒和怀疑相比，死亡要显得容易一些。但所有这些，他可能永远不会对亚瑟提起。

乌瑟已行将就木。卡美洛，乃至整个阿尔比恩，都在等待一位新王诞生。魔法的命运仍旧蒙昧不清，他不知道自己是否也会从亚瑟口中听到“法师必须死去”的宣判。他无比期待未来，同时又感到无比恐惧。他与亚瑟近在咫尺，同时天堑难逾。唯一可以肯定的是，他将一直陪着他，直到走不下去为止。

逐渐明亮的光线穿透乳白晨雾，落在法师的眼睑。梅林听到远处传来急促的马蹄声，勉强睁开眼睛，树梢缝隙间隐隐掠过红披风的残影，那是属于卡美洛的红。他摸索到亚瑟的手，喃喃道：“太阳升起来了。”

年轻的王用力地，用力地回握着他，十指相扣。他说得没错，太阳升起来了，这已是新的一天。

end


End file.
